lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Renegade54
=2008= Hey, good to see you here! I see your busy with the Help-pages...good work so far. I'm going to work on some episode pages. Only about a thousand left to do. :) --ThePegasus 17:51, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :Hehehe... yeah, lots of work to do. I thought I'd get some of the infrastructure stuff out of the way. -- Renegade54 17:53, 18 February 2008 (UTC) New css Hey Renegade, as you can see Eelco and I have changed the lay-out for this wiki. Offcourse we would like to know what you think about this. Do you have any suggestions, or things you would like to see differently? The mainpage could also use some polishing, but we're not really sure what to do with it. Do you have any ideas? --ThePegasus 15:46, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, thanks for welcoming me to the Law & Order Wiki. As I said, I'm a huge fan of the series and I think I like the original series, better. =) I just wanted to say thanks. MaryFanatic94 18:17, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Changes Hey Renegade54, We're about to implement some changes to the wiki. I've started a topic on our Community Portal. Not that their is much to discuss with the number of editors we have, but maybe you've got some ideas that you'd like to add. :) Greetings, --ThePegasus 07:20, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Image of the Day formatting Hey Renegade, I've reverted the edits you've made to some of the templates. In smaller screen settings (like mine), the image gets aligned to the left if the text below the image expands to the right. I don't known any other way to correct this, then making sure that the text is completely under the image. That way the image and the text remain in the center of the column. --ThePegasus 08:51, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :I'll have to play with the formatting a bit, and take a look at the css. There's no good reason it should do that. I'll experiment with display settings as well. I tend to forget that not everyone has their resolution set as high as mine is. :) -- Renegade54 14:12, 3 November 2008 (UTC) =2009= Adminship? Hey. I'm asking to become an admin on this Wiki because I've done a lot of work on it, mostly with the episodes and such. I'd like to do this more often and protect pages that need protction. Ehat do you think?--AbigailAbernathy 13:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) PErfect.. Solid information.First time to your site. Appreciate you for shnriag. I will revisit this blog. I am way fascinated by the United States economy. I really think that the US budget is getting much better. I guess we will find out Thank you once again =2010= A new Section or Sections Hi renegade54, I was wondering with the new foreign versions taking their first steps perhaps we could add their own sections to Law & Order? E.g. Law & Order:UK?-Joshuaselig 20:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :There already is a a Law & Order: UK page, along with episode pages, etc. Were you talking about on the main page, or something else? -- Renegade54 21:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC) On the main page in a similar vein to the L&O, L&O:CI and L&O:SVU, is this possible?--Joshuaselig 23:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I had planned on doing that; I started to create an icon for the series, but got distracted by something else before I finished it, and never got back to it. -- Renegade54 23:17, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you still plan to do this, or is it on the back-burner? --Joshuaselig 23:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Still planning to do it... I've got an icon I created here somewhere, I just need to find it. I'll upload it, and change it later if I come up with something better. -- Renegade54 15:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for adding the sections, looks great :) --Joshuaselig 21:52, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Just letting you know Been doing a little editing for Season 1 of L&O have added scene cards to the entire season, now starting the process of going through each of the pages to see if we can get rid of any the red highlighted pages by giving each of those a page as a starting point. Furthermore, will be looking to see if I can improve on the cast pages for Dzunda et al.--Joshuaselig 23:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me! :) For any of the seasons currently released on DVD, we should be able to fill in a lot of detail, including screen caps. Keep up the good work, and thanks for your help! -- Renegade54 15:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Just an update, added pages for all the guest cast members for the first two episodes of Season one, which were in the red, hoping to get the guest cast for season 1 done by the end of the month, perhaps sooner, then work on the synopsis and possibly adding a summary section to the first season episodes. --Joshuaselig 21:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi Renegade, I'm Shawn, from Wikia Entertainment. We've been looking around at your wiki and are really impressed what you've been doing with it so far, and how comprehensive you've made it. It's no small accomplishment! I'm leaving a brief message with you and the other admins saying I'd like to help out in a few specific ways - tweaking the search engine optimization (SEO) and main page of your wiki to get better results. I'd like to take a shot at designing a main page and skin that lines up with our new best practices - would that be cool? I'll let all the admins know when I have something to show. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 09:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I look forward to seeing the results of your efforts. :) -- Renegade54 16:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi again - I finished a mockup for a new main page for the wiki which you can see here. It's more graphically focused, with an image portal that gets rid of a lot of redundant links from the show portal that's there now. I added a blog section, so that the Upcoming Releases and History sections can be viewed as a continuous blog. This will help immeasurably with SEO, because Google ranks pages by how many links they contain - a page with over 100 links that all go to similar areas will be ranked lower than pages with less than 100, as Google sees superfluous links as spam. A switch to a more graphical interface will also help draw in new users and get them clicking around the site more effectively. I'd like to get this implemented as soon as possible as we've been spotlighting this wiki sitewide, we can keep it in place for a month, see how it affects traffic, and proceed accordingly. Let me know if you have any questions.Shawn (talk) 23:25, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, Shawn. Which skin are you developing this page under? The current default skin for the wiki is Monobook, but it looks like you're using one of the Monaco variants - which is not a problem, I'd just like view the page as you intended. ;) -- Renegade54 16:37, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, that's how it's intended - it's a Monaco wrapper that sets the main page to a fixed width. It gives the page a cleaner look and makes it so that we can put more design into the sides of the page for people with really big monitors. All part of the process of making the wiki more appealing to first-time visitors and editors, as people who are regulars don't really spend much time on the main page anyway. Shawn (talk) 00:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) SVU:Tragedy SVU: Tragedy the last part of the plot, seems like more of an opinion. I figured you may be the right person ask about it.--The Navigator talk 02:48, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right... definitely a non-objective statement. I'll fix it... thanks! -- Renegade54 15:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Someones trashing the wiki Someones chaning all the casts to some sort of dream cast. Cheack it out on the Law & Order wiki. DanDud88 18:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I've cleaned everything up (I think), and the user's been blocked for three days. -- Renegade54 23:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I admin several other wikis, and this user has been active on several of them too! --Kanamekun 09:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :He must have been back cos iv found a load of pages that have still got this guys dream cast on. DanDud88 18:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Plots? If figured I'd request permission before I attempted this little plan, Wikipedia has a fairly complete episode lists, I've noticed a fair number of episodes here lack a plot or at times any info besides the cast and episode number. Is it in violation of this wiki's rules to copy over plots from the Wikipedia law and order pages for use to fill empty pages? Your the Admin, I figured this should be your call in case you had issues, or I failed to catch a rule banning this (Something I inattentively do frequently.)--The Navigator talk 01:08, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Both we and Wikipedia are licensed under the CC-BY-SA license, so in theory there should be no issue. Ultimately, I'd prefer that we had our own write-ups, but in the interim, there shouldn't be any problems with copying. Attribution should be given somewhere, either in the edit summary or on the talk page (not in the body of the article). -- Renegade54 15:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll start that project very soon (by the end of the week.) Obviously we should write up our own summary's but we might as well have at least a brief plot on our pages.(Anyone feel free to start either copying/writing your own brief summery or writing full length synopsis.)--The Navigator talk 21:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) =2011= Need Help Deleting Page Hey, Renegade54. I'm new at wikia and have been trying to contribute to the Law & Order wikia. I created two pages for an ADA that appeared in L&O episode Refuge (1). I need your help in deleting page Toni Ricci because it duplicates page Antonella "Toni" Ricci. I created two pages by mistake. Can you help with this? 23:22, December 29, 2011‎ :I took care of it. I redirected "Toni" to "Antonella" since that was her name.--31dot 00:53, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks 31dot! :) -- Renegade54 14:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) =2012= RE: Welcome: Thanks for the welcome, is it alright if I can be admin. I know I am new but I can really look after a wikia. Edward_Is_Better_23 Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm fine with trying it out... what would we need to do? -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:52, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Fall TV Badge Greetings! With the fall TV season approaching, we've created this main page badge so users can have an opportunity to see what's coming up, and possibly learn about shows they might not have heard of yet: As always, this is a completely optional addition, but we wanted to include this wiki in our list of fall TV wikis that we're offering it to. At 300px width, it's designed to live on the top of the right main page column, but if you choose to add it you're welcome to move it anywhere you like. Please message me on my talk page to let me know if you'd like to add it (I can put it up for you, or you're welcome to add it yourself), or if you choose to decline - so that I can check this wiki off my list. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png'@' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 12:38, August 31, 2012 (UTC) AwesomeTakashi I was wondering if you could grant AwesomeTakashi admin status. I believe him to be worthy of it, and I would like someone else around here with admin powers as I'm usually on Memory Alpha these days. Thanks in advance 31dot (talk) 13:03, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :Done. -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:00, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you help me with something please? I was adding the category males to all the males and females to all the females. I went to the page Richard Dwyer and put the category females on the page. :( Can you remove the category from that page please? Thank you in advance! Can you remove the category females from the page Richard Dwyer please? Thank you in advance!!!!Camrenbluethree (talk) 02:33, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Caamrenbluethree =2013= Re: Help Anytime, hopefully I can keep finding the time to help out here. There's still a lot of potential on the site. :-) Keep up the good work. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :I spend way too much time editing and administering Memory Alpha, so this wiki (and others on which I'm an admin) get shorted. I need to get back into the swing of things here... like you mentioned, there's a lot of potential. And a lot of material to cover! Thanks again. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:56, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Help finding an episode Hello, I was wondering if you could help me find the name of an episode I saw a while ago. I think McCoy was in it. The plot was that a man gets mortally injured in a hit-and-run, and their investigation reveals that he's been recently released from a mental institution after 20 years because he seems to be rehabilitated: he was a sociopathic family destroyer who killed his daughter, and savagely abused his wife and younger son. At first they suspect the wife or son (who haven't seen him in 20 years, and the son was put up for adoption by the mother to give him a better life), but they each have solid alibis. Eventually they realize that the psychologist who conducted his therapy sessions in the mental institution is the one who ran him over, by looking over their therapy session tapes. As a sociopath, this guy genuinely had no concept of the suffering he inflicted on those around him and was convinced he was a great guy; there's a point in one of the videos when he's trying to rationalize things and self-confidently sums up that "you know, I was a great dad", and the look of horror on this psychologist's face that he isn't really "cured" he just denies what he did. As it turns out, he got into one of those prison-romance things with a woman on the outside who has a small child, intended to (and did) marry her when he got out, and wanted to be a model family with her and her child. While denying that she ran him over, the psychologist's point is that the man was a mentally deranged sociopath with a history of family destruction, who clearly felt no remorse for his actions, and this was arguably justifiable homicide because he was a time bomb waiting to go off...albeit they don't phrase it as justifiable homicide, because that can't apply to crimes someone might potentially commit, so with a wink and a grin, the defense says that they can't necessarily prove that it was her car that hit him. McCoy gives a speech that the jury can't just say she's innocent because the evidence is clear, but justifiable homicide cannot be considered for crimes which someone hasn't shown any imminent indication of commiting...the moral dilemma being that by all accounts, this guy wasn't just a violent murderer, but had been mentally diagnosed as a remorseless sociopath and really shouldn't have been released back into society in the first place. Do you have any idea what the name of this episode was?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:02, January 18, 2013 (UTC) =2014= URL I was curious and tried w:c:LaO and it says whatever was there just shut down. I am wondering if it might be possible to either relocate this wiki there or else apply to have that URL redirected to this one so we can have a shorter URL for character-limited distribution places like IRC. talk2ty 03:18, August 16, 2014 (UTC) =2015= Thanks for welcome Hi, I'm an all-flavors L&O fan, and it seems like this is a good tool for us! FanBoy314 (talk) 03:44, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Leave My Page Alone. I Need My Page To Be Blank. This Is Really Getting Me On My Nerves. Johnsonjack50 At the rate this person is going with his/her edits, it's pretty clear he/she will not listen to whatever we are trying to advise him/her. Please take care of this. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:29, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Aaannnddd the situation is escalating. He/She is insisting on just deleting the article altogether and is also blanking out a section of my talk page. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:52, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with Unsub, this user is becoming more of a liability than an asset to this wiki. Deleting information from the page simply because they have a difference of opinion is not a valid reason. And it's not even some of the information it's the entire page. Johnsonjack suggested deleting Patty Trebay's page too because of a difference of opinion but this is the first time (to my knowledge) that he actually did it. Hito7187199 (talk) 04:30, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was out of town for the last week. I'll catch up with what was going on while I was gone and get back to you. I agree, though, that he's a problem. -- Renegade54 (talk) 02:46, August 15, 2015 (UTC) /* Specialbro454 */ Specialbro454 The Special Victim Units was a answers to every authorities and powerful forces everywhere. Johnsonjack50's messages I don't know what's going on with this guy, but he's been sending messages to my talk page and that of TrainLubber, asking random questions that we don't know the answers to. And then, he just sent me a rather alarming message today. I'm not sure if he's implying suicide in it but I urgently request some sort of administrative intervention. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:46, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :I agree, his messages are rather troubling... but I'm not sure what any of us can really do about it. We don't even know who he is irl. I'm open to suggestions, though. -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:31, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Wolf 91 This user has become very troublesome. After several reminders by other users, he has not made any noticeable improvement in his writing. Though he claims to have improved, I noticed the same errors and usual writing style. Time and again other users had to the dirty work for him and fix anything wherever and whenever necessary. Then, he just accused me and TrainLubber of bad behavior and ruining this wiki, which is obviously the contrary. I'm not liking how this guy's been behaving, and how casually and passively he views the whole situation. UnSub-Zero (talk) 16:06, October 5, 2016 (UTC) =2017= Jdogno7 During this discussion on my talk page with Jdogno7 and another user, things got a little off-topic, but it led me to do a serious investigation about Jdogno7's history on Wikias, and I found something interesting: his accounts on the Harry Potter Wikia and the Digimon Wikia have been banned indefinitely, his account on the Legendary Journeys Wikia is still banned for a year, and he's been blocked at least once before on the Smallville Wikia. It seems he is edit-warring here and there, and to be more specific, he has been banned on the Harry Potter and Legendary Journeys Wikias for being picky about the selection of nouns. Just like how he was picky over saying "anti-Jew" in place of "antisemitic". I'm not recommending any specific action just yet, but I do want to make it clear, in writing, that there should be some more scrutiny on Jdogno7 and his edits, just in case something comes up in the future. Because TrainLubber and WarGrowlmon18 are both also at the end of their wits with this guy because of his most recent edits. UnSub-Zero (talk) 08:05, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :Noted... I'm catching up on all that's been written about Jdogno7 on this and other wikis. 31dot seems to have things pretty much under control, though. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:29, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Well neither TrainLubber, WarGrowlmon18 or UnSub-Zero have given a conclusive explanation for what I am supposed to have done wrong in terms of the edits I have made. Jdogno7 (talk) 09:54, February 16, 2017 (UTC) I just said the reason why in my previous message. You're pretty much doing what you were warned not to do in other Wikias: switching nouns around to suit your needs. UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:07, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::"I just said the reason why in my previous message.": Which one? Where in the message? "You're pretty much doing what you were warned not to do in other Wikias: switching nouns around to suit your needs.": How is using a character's full name switching nouns around. Jdogno7 (talk) 21:50, February 16, 2017 (UTC) "Which one? Where in the message?" FIRST PARAGRAPH ON THE FIRST MESSAGE. ARE YOU BLIND?! "How is using a character's full name switching nouns around." Names count as nouns. You are in preference of one noun over another (first the issue with using Jew over Semite, then using first names over last names, and now using full first names over nicknames), and you had the gall to rename articles without consulting with your fellow users first. All Wikias are supposed to be collaborative, yet you ignore and disregard the concerns of other users to advance your own agenda, all for the sake of political correctness and your own petty needs. You have proven this time and time again on pretty much every Wikia you've been on. Don't give me excuses (or perhaps some paranoid rant about LuciaMoore); the fact that you have history with this behavior on other Wikias tells me you aren't reliable. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:05, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :Please don't start this. I said I'm catching up on what's been said before, both here and elsewhere. I knew what UnSub was referring to... there was no need for him, in this case, to specify "which message". Jdogno: do you happen to have Asperger syndrome, by any chance? -- Renegade54 (talk) 22:09, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::"Jdogno: do you happen to have Asperger syndrome, by any chance?": Why do you ask? ::Jdogno7 (talk) 01:33, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::"You are in preference of one noun over another (first the issue with using Jew over Semite, then using first names over last names, and now using full first names over nicknames), and you had the gall to rename articles without consulting with your fellow users first.": Funny. I checked your contributions history on this wiki: When you changed Mrs. Krug to Krug (Mrs.), did you discuss the change with anyone? When you changed West to West (Officer, did you discuss the change with anyone? "All Wikias are supposed to be collaborative, yet you ignore and disregard the concerns of other users to advance your own agenda, all for the sake of political correctness and your own petty needs.": How do I ignore and disregard the concerns of other users? I have clearly stated that technical correctness is my motivation of anything. What do you mean by "Petty needs"? "You have proven this time and time again on pretty much every Wikia you've been on.": How so? "Don't give me excuses (or perhaps some paranoid rant about LuciaMoore); the fact that you have history with this behavior on other Wikias tells me you aren't reliable.": "Don't give me excuses...", in other words you don't care to let me give an explanation. "...(or perhaps some paranoid rant about LuciaMoore)...", Paranoid? Rant? "...the fact that you have history with this behavior on other Wikias tells me you aren't reliable.", What behavior? What other Wikias? How am I unreliable? ::Jdogno7 (talk) 00:23, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :And I repeat: PLEASE. DON'T. START. THIS. Final warning before a block of 1 day, Jdogno. -- Renegade54 (talk) 01:24, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, and please leave the formatting as is, UnSub. That's the way we format talks page on MA, and that's the way I'd prefer it here (at least on my talk page). In this method of formatting, each successive contributor gets their own indent: OP is zero on all posts, first responder is 1 semi-colon on all posts, second responder is 2 semi-colons on all posts, etc. Thanks. -- Renegade54 (talk) 01:24, February 17, 2017 (UTC) My apologies, but I always get confused as to who is talking to whom, which is why I formatted it that way. But, advice heeded. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:51, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :UnSub: No problem... thanks! :Jdogno: Do you always answer a question with another question? I asked because you seem to exhibit certain traits common to Aspies, such as an apparent inability to discern nuances, a rather rigid view of how things should be, and even perhaps a lack of empathy. Please understand I'm not being judgemental here, merely observing and asking a question, and that I do have some experience in the subject. -- Renegade54 (talk) 04:47, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::"Do you always answer a question with another question?": No. "I asked because you seem to exhibit certain traits common to Aspies, such as an apparent inability to discern nuances, a rather rigid view of how things should be, and even perhaps a lack of empathy.": How am I am displaying "an apparent inability to discern nuances"? I do not lack empathy. Jdogno7 (talk) 08:41, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Okay, now I'm sure he's trying to deflect. Why not just give a proper answer and be done with it? UnSub-Zero (talk) 08:44, February 17, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. Also, Jdogno7 tends to answer questions with other questions. Not sure if he's legitimately confused or if he's trying to deflect. Anyway, for the record, I have Asperger's. It shouldn't be the sole excuse for disruptive behavior, though. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:44, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::"Not sure if he's legitimately confused or if he's trying to deflect.": If I ask a question it is because I am either attempting to clarify something or trying to get someone to think about something. Not to deflect. I notice that you deflected by bringing up the Xenaverse wiki when the issue was related to LAO. Jdogno7 (talk) 08:49, February 17, 2017 (UTC) You were the one who brought it up first by mentioning LuciaMoore, even though she only made four edits here, all in 2015, so I had to investigate. Also, would it kill you to answer an admin's questions? UnSub-Zero (talk) 08:50, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::"You were the one who brought it up first by mentioning LuciaMoore, even though she only made four edits here, all in 2015, so I had to investigate.": You were the one who mentioned the Xenaverse wiki first, so I merely explained what happened. "Also, would it kill you to answer an admin's questions?": No. Would it kill you to answer a question period? Jdogno7 (talk) 11:06, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Then answer this, and for the love of God, DO NOT answer with another question: do you have Asperger's? UnSub-Zero (talk) 11:25, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::I don't mean to infringe on Renegade's talk page, but Jdongo does not need to answer that personal question; the reason for their behavior is not actually relevant. 31dot (talk) 11:49, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree... he/she/it doesn't need to answer, and it *is* somewhat of a personal question. A simple "I'd prefer not to answer that" would suffice, though. And I have to disagree, a bit; the reason for one's behavior is relevant in that it helps others to understand why someone behaves a certain way, and perhaps makes it easier to give grace rather than assume someone is simply a jerk or a troll. Anyway, enough said on the subject. -- Renegade54 (talk) 13:02, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::Sorry- I meant to say that the specific reason isn't relevant(i.e. what psych or medical issue it is, if it is one). 31dot (talk) 13:32, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::I agree with Renegade's stance. If he has this condition, at least it gives a little insight on his mindset. But yes, enough said. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:14, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Heads up from another wiki Figured I'd give you a heads-up about a person that is making edits on this wiki-the dude's name is Arnoldkumar123, and he was recently kicked off the CSI wiki for making junk edits and arguing with the admin (Sunny Fire) there as well as myself. This dude's a complete troll. If you want to know more, I would recommend getting in touch with Sunny and get the down low from them. I see from the person in question's contribs that he's doing the same thing here he was doing on the CSI wiki, which I had a feeling was happening and the reason I came here to check. Thank you for your time. CelticDragon0 (talk) 09:22, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Did the Cops specifically ask Holly if the Molester forced Holly to (Lie about Mark)?( 15:19, September 10, 2017 (UTC)). Svu contagious Did the Cops specifically ask Holly if the Molester forced Holly to (Lie about Mark)?( 15:20, September 10, 2017 (UTC))? Wiki scope? Hello. What is the scope of this wiki? Does it cover all Dick Wolf productions or just Law & Order with brief articles on other productions? I am asking before I start looking for a wiki on the Homicide (not-Wolf) and Chicago franchises, and other shows directly connected to Law & Order like Deadline. I am gathering a list of wikis and articles on them for another wiki that loosely connects a lot of television series. So before I start winnowing though Fandom, it would be nice to know I have one stop for everything tightly connected to Law & Order. Thanks in advance. Lady Aleena (talk) 16:01, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :Hi Aleena, and welcome! :) The scope is really anything that we want it to be. Since most (all?) of the Dick Wolf production seem to share the same fictional universe, those are basically a no-brainer. Homicide, even though it's a non-Wolf production as you mentioned, again seems to share the same universe, as evidenced by the various cross-overs between Homicide and the L&O shows. Deadline again would seem to be a no-brainer to me, even though it's not a police procedural like most of the others. It's both a Wolf production and about the same newspaper that appears in other Wolf shows. Bottom line, I'd have no problem expanding the wiki to include those shows, the four Chicago series, and even outliers like New York Undercover and In Plain Sight, since they all appear to share the same fictional universe. Like you say, one stop shopping. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:37, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Renegade54, I seriously doubt you want to include all connections to Law & Order. There is the rabbit hole of Morley cigarettes created when John Munch appeared on The X-Files while he was still on Homicide: Life on the Street. Also, Homicide crossed with St. Elsewhere. So, I was just asking the scope here, so when I go to start looking for wikis about the various series connected through even the most ridiculous connections, I would know where to get my Wolf links. Are you aware of the Tommy Westphall Universe and how Law & Order is part of it? Lady Aleena (talk) 18:00, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I know about the "St. Elsewhere connection" and the Tommy Westphall Universe, and I'm not even going to get into that. As far as what the L&O Wiki currently covers in depth, versus in passing, it's all the L&O series plus Conviction. -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:42, September 26, 2017 (UTC) For your sanity, if anyone comes here and starts adding a lot of Westphall information to this wiki, you can send them over to the Tommy Westphall Universe wiki where I am now an admin. To further that, would you mind if I added a small link to the TWU at the very bottom of crossover? The TWU has very small articles on most of the L&O series that could use an L&O expert's touch. Lady Aleena (talk) 04:26, September 30, 2017 (UTC) :Nope, I wouldn't mind at all... add away! :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 00:41, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Small section added with links away from here. I hope it keeps your wiki sane. Have a nice day! Lady Aleena (talk) 00:44, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Hudson University and Canon policy Hello there. I would like to know your thoughts on redirecting Hudson Medical School to Hudson University at Talk:Hudson University. I was also wondering if there will ever be a canon policy over on 31dot's talk page. Would you please join both conversations? Lady Aleena (talk) 04:03, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Mississippi edit Hello. 31dot recently retired from being an admin on this Wikia and AwesomeTakashi didn't answer to my alert, so I'm going to you next because this REALLY needs to be dealt with ASAP. DarthKiedussTheWise made this rather horrific edit on the Mississippi article, saying the state was "the only one brave enough to still have the Confederate battle flag on its flag". I mean, are you kidding me?! To further note, there's a user who semi-regularly edits here, by the name of Darth Kieduss the Wise (note the spacing between words). I'm not sure if the user account I'm reporting is a sockpuppet or just someone who's posing as Darth. Given the egregious edit I'm reporting is the only one made on the first user account, I suspect it could be a sockpuppet, but I think that's up to you to properly figure out. Thank you for your time, and regards, Season Fourteen (talk) 19:14, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Page Deletion Could you please delete these pages? 1- Conti 2- Conti (President) :Done. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:47, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Admin rights Hello. I am highly interested in becoming an admin for this Wikia. I've edited here for over a year, but I have a high amount of edits for this Wikia, totaling over 8,600. Having watched a number of episodes of Law & Order and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, I believe I have a great understanding of those shows, which would be of a great benefit to the Wikia. I am also willing to expand articles relating to other shows in the franchise like Law & Order: Criminal Intent. Thank you. Season Fourteen (talk) 21:15, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Wiki Manager Hello Renegade54! My name is HighJewElfKing, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Law and Order. (I missed you the other day when I made contact with some of the wiki's editors.) My job is to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever got a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my message wall and I'll do my best to help you out! :) Update from Fandom Hello Renegade54, Charlie from Fandom here. I wanted to give you some exciting news! We announced today we will be updating MediaWiki! You can see this blog post for more information! HighJewElfKing (talk) 21:46, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that... it *is* good news. I've been asking about that for years now... glad to see it's finally moving forward! -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:18, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Chicago Med Please read this from Season Fourteen talk page: Why did you delete Chicago Med? It is in the Law & Order Universe through Chicago P.D. and through that to Law & Order SVU. Please restore this page. --Wildrose-Wally (talk) 02:49, June 24, 2019 (UTC) There needs to be a direct crossover between those two shows to count. Season Fourteen (talk) 02:52, June 24, 2019 (UTC) This is what Renegade54 said about the FOUR Chicago Series to someone else who asked: Hi Aleena, and welcome! :) The scope is really anything that we want it to be. Since most (all?) of the Dick Wolf production seem to share the same fictional universe, those are basically a no-brainer. Homicide, even though it's a non-Wolf production as you mentioned, again seems to share the same universe, as evidenced by the various cross-overs between Homicide and the L&O shows. Deadline again would seem to be a no-brainer to me, even though it's not a police procedural like most of the others. It's both a Wolf production and about the same newspaper that appears in other Wolf shows. Bottom line, I'd have no problem expanding the wiki to include those shows, the four Chicago series, and even outliers like New York Undercover and In Plain Sight, since they all appear to share the same fictional universe. Like you say, one stop shopping. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:37, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Please restore Chicago Med.--Wildrose-Wally (talk) 02:58, June 24, 2019 (UTC) I disagree. This is called the Law & Order Wiki, not the Dick Wolf Universe Wiki. It's called that way for a reason, and it doesn't look like Renegade54 has acted on that thought in the almost two years since he's made that post, so it looks like that idea is now moot. Season Fourteen (talk) 03:01, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Unless you want us to consider a merge of the L&O and Chicago Franchise Wikis, I don't see any other good reason of keeping Chicago Med. Season Fourteen (talk) 03:12, June 24, 2019 (UTC) --Wildrose-Wally (talk) 03:17, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :Not sure what the point is for copying-and-pasting the entire talk page discussion as opposed to providing diffs, but okay. Season Fourteen (talk) 03:22, June 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Here's the basic gist of my argument. Season Fourteen (talk) 03:47, June 24, 2019 (UTC) The Offical Fandom Discord Hey Renegade54, Charlie from Fandom here with more good news to bring you! We announced the other day the official Fandom Discord server! You can join here and see the blog post for more information here. The Discord server was made to give you and your communities more support on Fandom so we hope to see you there! Updates From Fandom Hello Renegade54, I wanted to give you some updates from Fandom! First up, we recently introduced a new feature on Fandom! Ever wanted to know what browser your readers are using? Or perhaps where your readers are from? Now you can with our new analytics feature! What I find interesting from your wikis analytics is your most searched term which is "Rollins"! Your top viewed page is Olivia Benson, so it's a good idea to keep that page updated! You can access analytics on the page. If you'd like to do some more reading on this feature, we have a great Blog Post and Help page to help you get started with this feature! Feel free to also ask away and share your cool findings in our analytics channel on our Official Fandom/Gamepedia Discord Server! You can also let me know if you have any questions. Editor Rewards We also recently introduced a new editor rewards program! This program has given out everything from free movie tickets, event passes, Fandom swag and more! If you'd like to find out more information about this awesome program, or ask questions about the editor rewards program, I recommend you check out this blog post! Let me know if I can answer any questions you may have on either of these great announcements! Actor infobox help Hey! decided to revamp the Actor infobox template in the hopes of adding more fields for personal websites, but in the process, they totally changed how the infobox looked. The two of us have been trying to revert the more stylistic changes, but instead of the usual editing screen, we keep being redirected to a "special infobox builder" that is preventing us from making any substantial reversions. I hope I worded this right; I'm not too familiar with Wikia software jargon. Seeing you're the Wikia bureaucrat, could you please help us out? Thank you! Season Fourteen (talk) 23:38, January 13, 2020 (UTC) :Yeah, Wikia (now Fandom) changed the format of what used to be called sidebars, now infoboxes, to make them work and look better on mobile devices. I'll take a look when I have a few minutes. In the meantime, take a look at what we've done on Memory Alpha with the infoboxes there. Most of them have been reworked for the new style. -- Renegade54 (talk) 23:47, January 13, 2020 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! Season Fourteen (talk) 23:49, January 13, 2020 (UTC) :::So, any progress on the Actor infobox? Season Fourteen (talk) 04:58, January 31, 2020 (UTC)